1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system which forms an image on a sheet, a method of controlling the image forming system, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as an image forming system is digitalized, image output by various methods has become possible. For example, in addition to a function such as a trimming function to read only a desired part of an original and a function such as a masking function to not read only a desired part of an original, there is a function such as an image repeat function to be able to output, by reading an original image only once, the read image at several places on an output sheet. Further, when a lot of copies are output from one original, reading of the original ends only by one time. Further, an image forming system which has a punching function to punch a recording sheet and a stapling function to staple recording sheets is being proposed.
However, in a case of printing a large number of postcards, it takes a long time because the printing is performed one postcard at a time.
Further, in a case where the punching function and the stapling function are automatically set, there is a problem that, even if punching and stapling are not desired for a recording sheet, the punching and stapling are automatically performed when the size of the recording sheet exceeds a provided size. Thus, if a user does not wish to use the punching function and the stapling function, it is necessary for the user to manually not select these functions.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which solves the above problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming system which can shorten a printing time necessary to print a postcard and the like to obtain a user""s desired output result, obviate an erroneous operation by a user, prevent the user from creating an unpurposed and unintended output matter, and create the user""s desired output result, a method of controlling the image forming system, and a storage medium.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be clarified through the following description in the specification and the attached drawings.